


These Nine Walls

by witchbreaker



Series: Dreaming of Roads Unwalked Snippets [8]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: Indra's Uchiha descendants and Asura's Senju descendants decided that living right next to their hated relatives was a terrible idea and history is forever altered.Shikako Nara is born into a very different Konoha. One where she has a purpose beyond being a normal ninja.She is the Second Child of the Nara Clan.The Fifth Wall of Konohagakure.Jinchuriki of Kokuo of the Five Tails.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen has a pretty vibrant fandom and I've been writing AUs for it in the forum for years. I've decided to start posting the AUs to my AO3 account so that I can get them all in one place and update whenever I feel like it without disturbing the flow of the threads.
> 
> This AU is called the Wall AU. You can find the beginning of it in the We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine forum, Recursive Fanfiction Thread, post #9521 aka page 318.

There was one time when a Uchiha and Senju made a practical decision regarding each other. It, of course, happened because they were both sick of one another. 

"You know what? I don't care." The Senju hissed. "Take the land. May it rise up and choke and you children and all of your descendants!"

"I will never sleep on that filthy soil!" The Uchiha snapped back. "Your very presence has tainted it. I'd rather burn it down to the ground!"

"That is the only thing you are good at!"

Ah, the lovely conversations between in-laws.

Indra and Asura Otsutsuki had tried to kill each other but they had been dead for a generation and most of their living family members were willing to bury the hatchet. Or at least stop leveling the country side over every argument.

The Senju and the Uchiha were not.

This was obvious by the smoking ruin the surrounded the bickering pair. It was a nicely made area of devastation in the otherwise serene Land of Fire.

"If I never see you again it will be a blessing! I hope the Shinigami takes all you hold dear!" The Uchiha turned on their heel and left. They left not just the battlefield but the Land of Fire entirely. 

_Nothing,_ they thought. _Was worth living near the Senju. They would hash out a living in the hard Land of Earth before dealing with them again._

The Senju had the same thoughts. Thinking that the Uchiha had only retreated, they took their family to the edges of the Land of Water. 

_Better to deal with the ever changing tides than those fire breathers._

The Otsutsuki descendants that remained in the Land of Fire breathed a sigh of relief and went on with their lives.

Needless to say, this didn't stop the it feuding but at least now they were not fighting each other every other day. 

That would come later.


	2. Chapter 2

The first Shinobi War starts like most wars starts. With death. 

~

"Madara-sama," his cousins are back from their mission yet that brings the Clan Head no peace. His brother is missing from their numbers. "We have returned." 

"Where is Izuna?" He demands. They hesitate before answering him. 

"He was killed by Tobimara Senju." 

Fury courses through Madara. The Senju have taken so much from him. His brothers. His father. Tobimara had taken more than anyone else despite him being a few years younger than Madara himself. Izuna was the last member of his close family alive. His last brother. The _survivor_. 

"Call the other Clans." He says as he sweeps out of the room. Their village is small, only three other Clans besides the Uchiha but he needs to inform them that another will have to run Iwa for a short while. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To kill that white-haired Senju." 

~

"Hashirama," Mito comes to him slowly. His wife isn't usually so careful. She knows he's pretty hard to upset so this must be big. 

"What is it, darling?" He steps away from the Clan Head he's been arguing with and turns towards her. 

"Tobimara is dead." 

Hashirama rocks back towards. He felt like he had just gotten gutted though there was no blood. 

"Who? How?" 

"The Uchiha, no Hidden Rock, attack his group as they were making their way back to Kiri. Mei says that Madara killed him personally." She slides an arm around him which is good because Hashirama is still swaying. "They managed to bring back the body." 

"Right. The body." The only thing left of his last brother. The man that had helped him bring about Kirigakure no Sato. Who had been as instrumental as Mito in bring together the Senju, the Uzumaki, and the dozens of smaller clans that covered the Isles of the Land of Water. Who had help make his dream a reality even if Tobirama hadn't believed in it at first. His beloved last brother. Gone. "What about the group?" 

"We think they are still at the edges of Kiri. Mei is requesting assistance." 

"Right. I'll go myself. Tell Hozkuki-san and Yuki-san to gather their best and meet me at Mei's location." 

~

And it will end far too late.


	3. Chapter 3

The Land of Fire _burns_. 

It burns from the Uchiha's Fire Release. It burns from the Senju's armies as they clash with the Uchiha. Each side having the name of a dead brother on their lips as they go into combat. It burns from Hidden Cloud's Lightning when the latter sees opportunity with how distracted Hidden Rock and Hidden Mist are. It is scorched from Hidden Sand's earth jutsu as they too join in. 

The Land of Fire is right in the middle of the four other great nations and it is burning. 

The fledgling village of Konohagakure is doing it's best to stop the tide but they are out matched. The Akimichi-Nara-Yamanaka Alliance that formed it to begin with is no match for four other nations. Not when it is so much easier for those villages to use the Land of Fire as their battlefield than their own lands. The Konoha ninja taste ashes in the air. Their dead are not so much buried as hastily put aside as so that attention can be given to the few that have made it out alive. Their children huddle as the ground shakes and the adults quiver at the battle being held not a stone throw's from their village. 

It is clear from the monsters that each opponent has summoned that the fighters are Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. As the Tsuchikage and Mizukage go at it, Hokage Choko gathers his bests and waits out the fighting. When it is over, like a nightmare that launches you awake, unsure of what is real and what was fear, the group head out. 

They find Hashirama sitting on a stump of his Wood Release trees with the body of Madara not five feet from him. Some Konoha ninja think they should attack but Hashirama looks over at them and they immediately change their minds. Even after fighting the greatest battle they have ever since, he looks like he could take them all on with one hand tied behind his back. 

"Oh, hi there. Sorry about all this." Choko blinks at him. The man seems honest enough but who apologizes for this level of destruction? "You must be Choko Akimichi. I'm Hashirama Senju. I wish we could have met on better terms." 

_Or you never come here at all._ Choko thinks but lets the man keep talking. And he does. A lot. He lets him profusely apologize until he talks about peace between their nations and he snaps. 

"We _had_ peace. Our children were safe and are homes protected until your brother started this war. Do not tell us of peace, Senju, when it is _you_ who brought war to us. _Your_ forces have decimated ours, _your_ soldiers have ruined are fields, _you_ have doomed us. Retreat to your Isles for all I care. Sand, Cloud, and Rock will destroy us anyway."

He almost turns away but Senju's face crumples. His whole body shifts and Choko is not sure what he will do now. Hashirama looks at each one of his people and then around him. 

"I didn't mean for it to be this way." The words are so quiet that Choko isn't sure he was meant to hear that. Hashirama takes a breath. "I can't bring your dead back to life but...maybe I can help you." 

"We don't want your help Senju." One of Choko's fighters hisses. "Just take your soldiers and go home." 

"But that won't change what is going on." He points out. "You'll still be overwhelmed and undermanned." 

It is a fair point backed up by the fact that Choko just made it not five minutes ago. 

"What if I gave you the Nine-Tails?" Hashirama says. 

"...What?" 

"The Nine-Tailed Fox." Hashirama waves somewhere behind him and now that Choko dares take his eyes off the ninja and gaze in that direction. He thinks he can make out red fur across the lake-size pit Madara and Hashirama's fight created. "Madara was using it and it is certainly powerful enough to make anyone think twice about attacking you." 

"We don't have a way to control it." Shikanito points out. 

"I'll seal it inside one of you. That way your ninja can draw on it's chakra without a problem." 

"Like we would ever let you place a seal on one of us!" Another Konoha ninja spits out. Hashirama is not offended by the outburst. On the contrary, it seems to make him even more determined. He starts talking again, explaining the process and what it would mean. Choko wants to dismiss it and send him away but...the power of a Tailed Beast is no small thing. If Hashirama speaks the truth, this could be the miracle he has been praying for since this war began. 

"Very well." He agrees. 

"Hokage-sama!" Some protest. Shikanito does not and either does Inoka. 

"If this is a trick Senju, we will make your feud with the Uchiha look like a child's tantrum." He threatens. Hashirama is unmoved. They go through the details again and one Choko's newest recruits steps forward. 

"Please, Choko-sama, let him do this to me. We can't risk you." 

"I wasn't considering it Hatake." Choko informs him. "But surely Shikanito will be able to handle it."

"And leave the Nara Clan Headless?" Hatake presses. "Please Choko-sama, I don't trust him. He almost destroyed our village. Our families. I have no Clan and my child is well past his own childhood. You risk nothing if something happens to me." 

This is also true and judging by Shikanito's echoes of agreement, he'd much rather Hatake take this risk than himself. 

"Very well. Prepare yourself." 

The sealing processes is surprisingly short for something so monumental. The beast goes inside Hatake and it holds. He pulls on his chakra and, while he describes it as the worst thing he has ever felt, it does give him the power that Hashirama had promised. 

The Mizukage and the Hokage part on amicable terms. 

Their soldiers avoid each other when possible though there is no love between them. As the Nine-Tailed empowered Hatake proves to be a match for a hundred ninja, Konoha searches for the other Tailed Beasts. They find a few of them and have great luck repeating the jinchuriki process. 

Hashirama ends the First Shinobi War by proclaiming that all will stop fighting or he will level each village to the ground. With Madara dead, that is not an empty threat. The war is over but Konoha still seeks out the Tailed Beasts. They understand peace is fragile and they will not suffer like that again. Eventually, they find them all. Each one is given to a clan to use for a jinchuriki. 

There are many but their tales are for another day.


	4. Chapter 4

Kokuo is not unused to reforming. Their hosts have been killed enough times that they are familiar with the process. When Ikoma dies, the Five Tails takes a few years to reform and then does what they always has, go to the Nara Clan's forest. Their appearance is not unnoticed but they are left alone. This is appreciated. They prefers to grieve in private. It takes time before the sting of Ikoma's passing eases. The deer are their only company for a long time.

One day, Ikoma's brother comes to them. In his arms is a child no older than two. She is tiny and Nara-looking. Her eyes are as big as the moon as she stares at them.

"Hello Kokuo-sama, this is Shikako. My youngest." Kokuo does not need to be told that this is who the Clan wishes to be their next host. "Say hello Shikako."

"Hi." The word comes out as a whisper.

Kokuo lowers their head until their eye is aligns with her. It is bigger than she is. "Hello, Shikako-chan."

Unlike other children, she does not attempt to pet them or climb onto them. Nor does she ask. Instead she asks them whether or not they likes the forest and what they do with their day. Very unusual but pleasant. Kokuo does not think they will mind having her as a host. The meeting is short but it is the first of many. Shikako comes by once a week to say hello. Her father takes her most of the time but on occasion it is her mother. As she becomes older, the girl comes by herself. Shikako is six before she works up the courage to ask if she can touch their horns. Kokuo obliges.

 _She takes too long to ask for what she wants,_ they thinks.

Kokuo is not sure if this is a fatal flaw. Their previous hosts did not have it though, to be fair, none wished for very much. It is what they likes about the Nara Clan. She gets it from her father, they knows. Shikaku has come here more often than his daughter and every day he leaves without asking the one question that is burning on his tongue. Kokuo knows Shikaku thinks he can get the Tailed Beast to speak on their own if he waits long enough. He is wrong. If Shikaku wants to know how Kokuo's last host died, than he must ask himself. The Tailed Beast will not speak of it otherwise.


	5. Who has who and other notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, couldn't find a good way to explain this in story form. So, info dump!

(Konoha and the Tailed Beasts)

Having all the Tailed Beasts in their possession has changed Konoha both in history and physically. The faces of the Tailed Beasts are carved into the Mountain that protect Konoha from the rear instead of the Hokages. The walls of the Village are nine sided to reflect their protectors. There is a lot more open space as well to accommodate the Tailed Beasts physical forms. 

Because one village has so many Tailed Beasts and their jailers aren't hated, they know a lot about them. First, it is just how each one has a different personality from each other. Then one jinchuriki actually makes friends with her Tailed Beast. The thought is completely baffling but others try to approach their Tailed Beasts as more than just animals to be tamed. Most fail but some don't. By the Second Shinobi War isn't unusual for the Tailed Beasts and the Jinchuriki to actually get along. So much that when other nations take them to fight against Konoha, the Tailed Beasts fight back hard. They try to destroy their jailers whatever way they can and Tailed Beasts become a symbol of Hate and Fear for other nations. It also makes Konoha's "We Tried To Kill Each Other, Let's Be Friends!" attitude legendary. Other villages talk about how if a Leaf nin decides to be your friend then you just have to accept it. After all, if they got a Tailed Beast to be friends with them, you've got no chance at stopping it. Leaf ninja don't make cross-village friendships often but when they do, they go down in the history books.

For all it's power, Konoha is somewhat fragile. It just doesn't have the manpower that the other Great Villages have and it's borders are the hardest to protect considering they are surrounded. It's greatest support is convincing the other nations that attacking it would be useless. The three times it has failed were the three Shinobi Wars and they decimated them. For this reason, they fight for peace more than any other nation.

 

(Who Has Who)

Shukaku: Kiba has just gotten Shukaku. As the Second, he doesn't have a ninja-dog like the rest of his clan mates but the Tailed Beast more than makes up for it. He still likes the dogs a lot. Shukaku complains (aka teases) that he should just adopt the white one he spends so much time around already. Shukaku is based on a Raccoon Dog aka Tanuki.

Matabi: Is currently prowling the Hyuuga Compound. Hanabi _should_ have it but there is a dispute over this. The majority of the Clan think that Hinata is too weak willed to be Clan Head and so should be the Second Wall. Some think that it is pushing the limits of tradition to switch the Heirs around when there is nothing technically wrong with Hinata. There is even a small faction that insists that it should be given to Neji. Hiashi refuses to consider the last but it is helpful keeping his brother's son unsealed. 

Isobu: Akimichi because the turtle shell works well with their roll-out style of combat. Choji's cousin has it.

Son Goku: The Tailed Beast of the Sarutobi is currently housed within Jiraiya. Hizuren, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru mission went side-ways and Hizuren was forced to transfer the Bijuu while he was dying. It was an incredibly humiliation for the Clan and they quickly adopted Jiraiya in order to save face. 

Kokuo: Shikako if you haven't guessed already. She gets it when she becomes a Genin. 

Saiken: Ino's uncle holds it currently. She may get it because he's getting on in the years and her parents still don't have a second kid. He talks a lot to Ino about Saiken which she is not sure is because he loves the Tailed Beast or is preparing her to be a Wall. Knowing her family, it is probably both. Saiken is known to be able to puppeteer the Sixth Wall's body when they are doing their Mind Transfer Jutsu. 

Chomei: Chiyako has the Seven Tails. A bug beast for the bug people is why the Aburame have her. Like Kiba, she doesn't have the usual Aburame-hive jutsu that the rest of her clan does.

Gyuki: This belongs to Yakumo currently. She wasn't suppose to have it but the lack of other available options as the previous jinchuriki died of old age forced the Clan's hand. the Kurama Clan has it because Gyuki's ability to produce ink is damn handy when combined with their paint based genjutsu.

Kurama: Kakashi has him. They get along like a house on fire. They didn't at first but when Kakashi finally got the stick from his ass removed, their mutual love of trolling people brought them together. 

Naruto doesn't have a Tailed Beast because Naruto is part of the Uzumaki/Senju village that is part of Kiri. Sasuke is in Iwa. They meet Shikako at the Chunin Exams where everything goes to shit and those three somehow become one of the greatest teams the world has ever seen.

(Inter-Clan Relationships: Heads and Walls: How things traditionally go down and current politics). 

A Wall is for Konoha much more than any other shinobi. It is them who are mobilized first when there is an attack. It is them that it is charge of holding the village if enemies should get to their gate. Unlike an Head, which is primarily concerned with the well being of the Clan, a Wall's main concern is defending all of Konoha (and thus their Clan.) They are the Big Guns and they know it. They look to their Clan Head to direct them (when the Hokage isn't available.)

For the Inuzuka, the Wall isn't that much different from anyone else. Their a combat orientated Clan and the Wall is treated very much an up and coming frontline fighter. Other Clans would bristle at the lack of respect that the Inuzuka show their Wall but they just see it as making sure that the Wall doesn't get a swelled head. This is especially dangerous for the First Wall because Shukaku has the best defense and the Bijuu abilities makes it impossible to use Inuzuka's common techniques. If something does get past it's defenses and the First Wall ego is doing the fighting for them, then they are in deep shit. Kiba gets reamed out by his mom for diving head first into trouble a lot. It should really be Hana's job to shove some sense into her little brother's head but mom is better at it.

For the Hyuga, the Wall is the epitome of the Branch Family. They are the eternal protector of the Heir/Clan Head and should be subordinate to the laters. On the one hand, this means that there is even more pressure than normal to obey the Head Family, but on the other, a Wall doesn't have the Branch Seal (Seals do not like being overlapped and the Hyuga learned the hard way that doing so will have ugly results.) and a lot more freedom. The Second Wall is widely respected within Konoha and a lot of respect within the Clan. Their word on is like that of a bomb disposal unit. If they say run, you should already be booking it out the door. So, Hizashi was never sealed but social pressure is almost as good as physical pain when it comes to restraints. He obeyed his brother his entire life and that left him a little bit bitter. His one joy was Neji and his one true freedom was disobeying Hiashi and dying so that the other could get out of an ambush alive. Hiashi is scared that his children will follow in their uncle's footsteps no matter who is sealed.

For the Akimichi, the Third Wall is almost a ordinary ninja. The Akimichi Clan Head is the Hokage and they want the second child to focus on protecting the village on the battlefield since they can't fight out in the open anymore. There's too much risk about loosing the head of the Konoha. So, Third Walls are raised to consider the Village first and the Clan second. The Heir is taught to see the Wall as their most trusted solider but just a solider. This has led to some friction but mostly the Akimichi's good nature means there hasn't been any major disagreements between the Head and the Wall.

For the Sarutobi, it is a cross between the Akimichi and the Hyuuga. There are a lot of expectations but also a lot of love. They had the most unbroken line of child to child transfer until recently when Hiruzen was dying on a mission and he gave Son Goku to Jiraiya. The orphan had been his student for years but this whole thing was highly irregular. Everyone assumes that Asuma (the second son) would be pissed about this but he doesn't care. He never wanted the burden of being a Wall after what he saw his father become from it. The most angry person was Orochimaru. He hated that Hiruzen passed him over in favor of Jiraiya that day. Asuma is now Clan Head and he and Jiraiya get along a lot. Well, as long as the pervert remembers to keep his comments about a certain genjutsu user to himself in Asuma's presencse.

For the Nara, the Head and the Wall function as a King and Queen to use shogi metaphors. The Heir is taught that the Wall is their most valuable piece and the Wall is taught that the Heir needs to be protected whatever the cost. It is the Head's duty to send out the Wall with the best possible strategy for success and it's the Wall's job to pull off whatever master plan the Heir has come up with. Shikaku teaches his kids a little differently. He impresses on Shikako that she doesn't have to go along with whatever Shikamaru says and can come up with her own plans. He also teaches Shikamaru that he needs to watch not just his sister's body but her mind as well. Shikaku doesn't mention his own brother but Shikamaru knows these words come from Uncle Ikoma's death.

For the Yamanaka, the Wall is closer, physically, to the Heir than other Clans. It is rare that they leave the village. While other Clans like to send theirs out to reinforce the borders, the Yamanaka prefer to keep the Sixth Wall close for intimidation and interrogation purposes. Konoha has so few people that can slaughter an army that it's nice to be able to have one drop into the interrogation room on the fly. Ino's uncle is pretty much her second dad and he talks about Seiken all the time. Her father doesn't like the idea. He saw how carrying a double burden got Shikaku's brother killed. 

For the Aburame, the Wall and Heir relationship is a little weird. Like the Inuzuka, Chomei's presence means that the host can't use the Aburame's normal techniques. This effectively makes them a separated worker insect in a hive yet, they are incredibly powerful. Their response to this is to treat them like a normal worker. You'll see the Seventh Wall out on ordinary missions far and taking orders far more than giving them when out in the field even though they should be the one leading. The Head and Wall usually function as a unit and come to decisions together rather than one making a plan and the other enacting it. Chiyako is too young for Shino to officially help Shino but he makes sure that he listens when she talks and helps her work through her problems logically. Thus when she is old enough, she will be able to help him with his own.

For the Kurama, the Head and the Wall have a strained relationship. Yakumo isn't the only Heir to develop a split personality and the Wall has been tasked more than once with stopping/ending an Heir/Clan Head when they went out of control. To some Heads, they have felt relieved that there is someone around capable of stopping them if things go wrong. For others, it has led to paranoia. Yakumo doesn't have her split personality in this verse because Gyuki has been able to act as a sounding board. Since she became the Wall, Yakumo has given up her claim as Heir in favor of her cousin. She's relieved about it to be honest. The pressure to be a great Clan Head was overwhelming. Being a Wall is easier especially since Gyuki's power means she is not as weak as she once was.

For the Hatake, the Head and Wall are taught to be as close as possible. It is important that the Head be able to fight side by side with the Wall and, in more cases than not, the Wall has inherited in the Clan Headship after the Head dies. In one case, even above that Heir's children. The loss of Sakumo's younger sister to Iwa was a devastating blow to him. Sakumo's failure to retrieve Kurama and subsequent suicide, left a huge mark on Kakashi. When Kurama was finally back in the Hatake's possession at the end of the Third Shinobi War, the Head insisted on sealing Kurama inside himself rather than letting the fox go to a cousin. Kakashi also refused to step down as Clan Head and pulls double time. Nobody likes this but they can't argue with him.

The Shimura Clan joined Konoha at the same time as the Sarutobi. They are greatly bitter about the fact that they were passed up for a Bijuu and have been jockeying for one ever since. Lately, their primary targets have been the Kurama Clan and the Hatake Clan. Both of which have declined to only a few dozen members.


	6. Chapter 6

For them, it's a meeting of three random ninja in the middle of the Second Exam of the Konoha Chunin Exams. 

For the rest of the world, it's a meeting between the newest Fifth Wall, the Second in line of the Uchiha Clan, and the son of the greatest non-clan shinobi Kiri has ever seen. 

For them, they are alone. Separated from their respective teams and trying to figuring out what to do. The Uchiha, Nara, and Senju have never liked each other. The hate goes back all the way to the First Shinobi War. They don't expected any of the other two to be friendly. 

The moment is tense. Should they attack? Is there a reason not to attack? There air is about to snap it is so tense. Then the teams that had been chasing after them coming crashing in and Shikako convinces Naruto to guard her back until this is over.

"The best ramen you have ever eaten. I'll pay for it all." 

"Deal!" (Shikako is broke for weeks afterwards.) 

They aren't a good team but they are good ninja so they make it work. Sasuke is fighting off the best he can but if his team doesn't show up he's a goner. Shikako and Naruto feel like they are gaining ground but then get hit by genjutsu that makes their slap-dash teamwork moot. Shikako recognizes this and quickly starts to help out Sasuke. She gains his help and and suddenly, it is three against seven and it's not even a contest.

The Lucky Sevens come out on top and separate. There's no reason to stick around now that the immediate fighting is over. When they get back to their teams they find them disqualified but alive. Really, for a first time at a Chunin Exam it is not a bad result. At least, that is what others will tell them. Sasuke and Naruto are both disappointed with how things went. Shikako doesn't mind too much. She wasn't expecting to pass on her first try anyway. She knows her clan was hoping she'd show off for the Finals but she'd rather leave that to Kiba.

Their moment of solidarity should have been just that, a moment, but Naruto tracks Shikako down so that she keeps her promise. Sasuke stumbles on them while in Icharku's and Shikako encourages him to join them. He does because it's not good to be rude to someone who helped him out. His mother did teach him manners. Sasuke and Naruto snip at each other but it's not really heated. They've saved each other hides after all. Like taking down a cave troll, it bonds people. Sasuke and Naruto are both stuck in Konoha until after the Third Exam. Konoha doesn't want foreign shinobi coming and going more than the minimum. They don't really have much to do besides hang out with their new friend and thus each other.

It's the start of something beautiful. 

The rest of the world thinks it is proof the apocalypse is neigh. They are partially right.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi enters Konohagakure as the head of the Iwa delegation. It is the day before the Third Exam, the earliest that Leaf would allow foreign ninja inside it's walls, and he has not seen his little brother for over three months. Itachi knows that Sasuke is fine. He did not pass the Second Exam but he took no serious injuries and his teammates made it out alive. Still, he itches to see his otouto. Leaf has never been friendly with Iwa. Not since the First Shinobi War and especially not since the Kyuubi was briefly in their possession during the Third. Even as his group of five walk through the streets, he can sense the displeasure at their presence from the Leaf ninja. He is sure that even Sasuke would have picked up on it. If Itachi's mission had not taken a lot longer than anticipated, he would have come here as his otouto's sensei. But it had and it didn't do to dwell on what could have been.

Instead, Itachi meets with the Hokage and makes the usual diplomatic pleasantries. Iwa has one fighter in the Third Exam and so the Tsuchikage is here himself to watch. Itachi listens to him swap polite nothings with the Hokage until he is free to go find his brother. Thankfully, he is not part of the Tsuchikage's guard and can go as soon as they are out of the Hokage's office. It is almost midday and there are plenty of people about. If Itachi was back home, he would have met Sasuke within minutes. But Leaf ninja would not take well to him searching their village so quickly. He makes himself walk as Sasuke's chakra comes into his senses.

His little brother appears to be sparring up ahead. Why he is doing it near a series of playgrounds and with ninja unknown to Itachi is a mystery. Not a problem though. Unlike the two Kiri ninja that are walking in the same direction that he is. It is the Yellow Flash and his red haired wife. Itachi wants to activate his Sharingan but he equally doesn't want to start a fight. He is unsure that he would win especially if he has to protect Sasuke at the same time. Luckily, Minato gives him a cold smile that promises nothing will happen as long as Itachi does nothing in return. His wife is not smiling but is giving him the same impression. Itachi nods and stares straight ahead.

He comes to a complete stop.

"Kai." He hears quietly to his left. It was from Minato's wife. Good. He is not the only one questioning what he is seeing.

Sasuke flits around the playground with two other children. They appear to be playing an odd version of Tag where walking is forbidden and only Replacement jutsu can be used. An excellent way to train a very small part of Itachi's mind notes. The rest of it is focused on the two unknown children. The Sharingan perfectly captures the girl's long brown braid and sensible uniform. The light reflecting off of her Leaf forehead protector. It captures every stitch on the Nara Clan symbol attached to her sleeve and the bits of sweat that say this game has been going on for a while. It records for eternity the boy's smile and Uzumaki crest that is on the back of his jacket just like the Uchiha Clan crest on Sasuke's. There is no illusion that the Sharingan can't pierce so Itachi knows for certain that he is in fact seeing a small boy just reaching puberty that has blond hair and blue eyes just like the Yellow Flash. Only the second man that Iwa has ever given a flee on sight order.

And they are playing happily. Itachi sees no fear in Sasuke. His little brother seems to be enjoying the game even if he is about to lose. Like he is not playing with a Nara and a Uzumaki. One has never been a friend to their village and the other has been their bitter enemy that nobody in the Clan remembers what started the feud.

He glances to his left and sees that the Namikazes are equally stunted. Kushina's mouth is hanging wide open and her husband is rocking back on his heels as though someone sucker punched with him a water balloon.

"Mom! Dad!" With a shout the game is over as the Namikaze's son breaks off to meet his parents. They pull themselves together and hug their boy. Sasuke comes over with the Nara girl. He does not reach out for Itachi but he gives him a smile that says he is happy to see him.

"You must be Sasuke's older brother." The girl says. "I'm Shikako Nara."

"Itachi Uchiha." He replies. He doesn't miss the way that Sasuke preens at Itachi being introduced as his brother. Possibly because no one has ever done so before. Itachi misses the days when Sasuke didn't mind being related to him. His mother says he will grow out of it but Itachi is not sure that he believes her.

"It's nice to meet you."

"And this is my friend Shikako!" The blond let's go of his parents and points to the girl. "And that's Sasuke-teme."

"And you're Dobe." Sasuke retorts. The boys go back and forth. Itachi's world feels off kilter. His Sharginan is still activated so he is sure that this isn't an illusion. He semi-wishes this was an illusion. It would make more sense. There is a bit of a cough from Shikako.

"Um," The girl looks at the five of them nervously. "Do you want to come over to my place for dinner? I was going to invite Naruto and Sasuke earlier but we got caught up playing Replacement Tag."

"Absolutely!" Naruto accepts for the Namikazes before the adults can say anything. Sasuke let's Itachi decide but he is given his older brother a look that says he wants to go but doesn't want to say he wants to go.

"It would be a pleasure." Itachi answers. It will most certainly _not_ but he's has always been weak when it come to Sasuke. 

"Excellent. Could you come by around 6? We'll have dinner ready by then."

"Cool! I just have to show Mom and Dad Ichiraku's. They can't miss out on that!"

Itachi has no idea what Ichiraku's is but is signals the parting of ways. As they are walking towards the Iwa designated hotel, Itachi prods this situation. Clearly, Sasuke likes Shikako. The Leaf ninja legendary power of friendship must be in effect if he is tolerating the presence of a Uzumaki. Itachi had dismissed such a thing before but clearly he had been wrong. He wants to know how this came to be.

"Unusual acquaintances." He says.

"Yeah, they are weird." That is obvious. Less for the Leaf than the Kiri ninja. Everyone knows Leaf ninja are odd. "Shikako's fun to hang out with and Naruto's not bad."

It is a good thing that Itachi is such a stoic. Because if he were talkative everyone would have noticed that he could think of absolutely nothing to say for the next five minutes. Sasuke Uchiha has just given, for him, a ringing endorsement of a Nara and a Uzumaki by blood if not name. The world truly has turned on it's head.


	8. Chapter 8

Kushina's baby boy pulls her and her husband towards a ramen stand that he swears is the best thing ever and they need to try it. Kushina hopes it lives up to the hype because she needs something to balance her after the incredibly weird thing that just happened. An Uchiha, a Nara, and an Uzumaki all playing together. WEIRD. (Naruto's a Uzumaki no matter how her clan feels about him. She'll punch anyone who says otherwise. She has.) The stand is small so their tiny family takes up most of the seats. The owner seems to be fond of Naruto if his smile when they come in is a sign. That's weird too. Leaf civilians aren't usually happy to see Kiri ninja. Like. At all.

"Naruto!" The man says with a smile. "Back again already?"

It would totally not surprise Kushina if Naruto has been here every day since the Second Exam. He takes after her too much. (Kushina insists that she ate only ramen for a week once! Minato knows otherwise but stays silent. Smarts like that is why she married him.)

"Yep!" Her boy answers. "These are my parents!" They don't get a chance to introduce themselves as Naruto keeps chattering. "They have to try the beef bowl and the chicken bowl and I know Mom will really, really, REALLY love the fish bowl!"

"All three?" The question is directed at them.

"Sure, since Naruto's paying." Kushina teases. Her boy squawks in protest. "Hey! You took us here!"

"But, but, my wallet." Naruto pouts.

"I'll only have a beef bowl." Minato says taking pity on Naruto. Kushina pouts. He didn't have to cut her teasing short.

"Fish for me." She says.

"I'll have a beef too!" Relieved that he doesn't have too pay for nine bowls of ramen (oh, Kushina's going to make him pay for theirs. He's a ninja now with his own money.), Naruto goes back to chattering. He asks Teuchi everything under the sun and, thankfully, says little about himself. Kushina's really glad that Naruto finally figured out how to talk without spilling every single secret he's got. That's deadly for a ninja and doubly so for someone related to her and Minato. The food arrives in short order and it smells divine. Much better than the trail food that she's been eating since they left Kiri. Kushina takes one bit and almost forgets to swallow.

Oh my kami.

She swallows and feels herself ascend to the Pure World. This is divine. This is better than anything she has ever had. The blessing of the gods must be upon her. She quickly turns to Teuchi.

"Can you move to Kiri? Please?" Minato laughs but screw him. He hasn't had a taste yet. "Are you a ninja? I'll help you defect. We can make a break for it tonight."

"I think the Hokage would have a problem with you stealing his people." Minato points out. teasingly. "Mei-sama might also object."

"Shut your face. None of that matters. I need this in my life." She takes another mouthful and re-enters bliss. Naruto never left it as he has already ordered his second bowl. "Just taste it and you will agree with me."

Minato takes a bit and makes a pleased noise. She grins at him. "Isn't it the best?"

He finishes chewing before answering her. "I like your cooking better."

Kushina goes pink at that. Naruto scrunches up his face in disgust. "Eww. Stop flirting."

"Brat," She gets him in an affectionate headlock. "That's no way to speak to your parents!"

"I'm sorry! Let me go! The ramen is getting cold!" That is a travesty that she can't allow so Kushina lets him go and returns to her own bowl. She finishes it in a happy glow. Not only was that the best meal ever, her son is a-okay despite his first Chunin Exam being in another village, and he's made some friends. Not even the knowledge that she'll have to play nice with two Uchiha latter can dampen her mood.


	9. Chapter 9

Minato loves his son. Really, he does. That doesn't change the fact that Naruto can be as observant as a rock some times. Like how he has missed how important his new friend Shikako is. Missing Sasuke's importance is understandable. He's only the second in line for the Uchiha and has yet to make a name for himself. Minato only knows about him because he has familiarized himself with the Uchiha Head family after the Third Shinobi War. But, Shikako is not. First was her name and secondly the reception that they get at the front gates of the Nara Compound. A place where Naruto has apparently been before but the guards are eyeing them hard.

"It's okay," Shikako says. She meets them not twenty seconds after they arrive at the gates. Was she watching their journey or did the Nara merely signal for her that quickly? "I invited them. Welcome to the Nara Clan, Namikaze-sans."

"Thank you for inviting us." Minato answers. The guards move out of the way and let them inside. Shikako leads them towards a series of houses with Naruto next to her recounting all the places that he took his parents between the hours they last saw her. Shikako hums at the right places and makes comments/suggestions that indicate she doesn't mind Naruto's chatter. Kushina is quiet beside him but she usually is in things like these. Despite Naruto's attitude, the invitation of foreign ninja into a Clan home is a serious affair. Kushina prefers to have Minato handle the talking when delicate wording is needed.

They get to a serious of buildings that are rich in that well built but not gaudy way that signals old money. Minato also confirms that it is the Clan Head's house as Shikaku Nara is standing in the doorway to greet them. Beside him is a boy that Shikako introduces as her older brother. There went any chance of Shikako not being a jinchuriki. Minato had had a vain hope that she wasn't. Jinchuriki were unpredictable and vicious in general. Shikako might be an exception but Minato is still unsure why she befriended his son. Or maybe Naruto befriended her. He does that every once in a while. Usually in the middle of a mission, whose report has Mei-sama getting drunk with Tsunade later.

"Welcome," Shikaku tells them. "Dinner will be ready in a bit. Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun are already here."

Minato's not sure if that changes things. It is only five past six so the Namikaze's aren't technically late but they didn't get the chance to make the an impression first. Wrangling Naruto into something mildly suitable for a dinner had been a chore. Especially since he protest loudly that he didn't need it and that Shikako's family wasn't that uptight. Being second, might not change anything. Itachi had been willingly enough to play nice when they came across each other in the street before finding the kids playing. It's not outside the realm of possibility that he might continue that truce here. But even if he does, getting into the good graces of the Five Tails jinchuriki and the Nara Head family is no a small thing.

There are so many layers here. The most difficult one is that Minato must consider that there isn't any layers at all. They might all be here just because a little girl likes his son and boy from Iwa and is trying to be nice.

Shikaku seems to be attempting to give that impression. He leads the family into a living area where Itachi and Sasuke as seated. There's a shogi game going on. It is apparently between Shikako and Shikamaru. The latter is getting plausible advice from Sasuke while Shikamaru grumbles about unfair advantages. Minato makes small talk with Shikaku until his wife, Yoshina is her name apparently, calls them all in for dinner. Itachi has yet to say a word besides hello.

The meal looks good and the Uchiha are sat on the opposite side of the table from the Namikazes. Shikaku and his wife are on one and and the twins on the other. It's not a bad arrangement. Or it would be if anyone would get a conversation going that breaks the awkwardness in the air.

"Naruto," Minato decides to take the initiative and gets his talkative son going. "You never did mention how you met Shikako."

"Really? Oops."

"We met during the Second Exam." Shikako starts, Minato can see she is relieved that they have found something to talk about besides the weather.

"Yeah! We were in this place called the Forest of Death and it really lived up to it's name! There were giant insects and bears and me, Karin, and Suigetsu were handling them when we got attacked by these complete assholes. One of them started spewing toxic gas and we had to separate." From there he found Shikako would had also gotten separated from her team, Sasuke had had the same problem. They apparently had been about to fight each other when their pursuers had caught up with them and Shikako suggested an alliance.

Minato's eyebrows reach his hairline when he learns what Shikako did to convince Naruto to join her. Naruto _needs_ to learn about proper bribery. Kushina is nodding in understanding and there goes that possibility. Itachi turns to his brother.

"Please tell me that Shikako bribed you with something better than ramen." He asks. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kushina all look mortally offended for different reasons.

"Of course." Sasuke answers. "I didn't start helping them until Shikako covered my back and offered to team up if I took out one of the genjutsu users."

"With Sasuke's help we didn't have much trouble with them." Shikako adds. "I'm lucky that they were there."

Minato wonders if she thinks she would have gotten harmed by such an ambush. She's a jinchuriki so the odds against her dying are high. But, she may be a new jinchuriki and unused to wielding the Five Tails' power. All Minato knows is that the Gobi hasn't been seen on the battlefield in almost a decade.

"Yeah, me too. Though we could have won without Sasuke-te-" Kushina shoots her son a look. "Sasuke."

The boy in question snorts. "Keep thinking that."

Naruto fumes but there is no heat. "Anyway, I made it back to my team and Suigetsu wasn't looking so great. We couldn't leave him so we didn't get a scroll in time and couldn't make it to the Third Exam. I found Shikako afterwards and made her keep her promise and then Sasuke showed up and she invited him and now she's been showing us how around!"

Well, that alleviates a lot of Minato's concerns. A battlefield friendship isn't unheard of and Leaf ninja are known for being incredibly hard to get rid of once they have decided to be your friend. Naruto continues to chatter about the things he has done in the last month with Shikako and Sasuke whose teams failed to pass the Second Exam as well. Sasuke shoots down Naruto's bigger embellishments and Shikako adds in certain facts that Naruto missed out but Minato appreciates. Kushina even starts talking to Yoshino about the food and some recipe swapping is done. Shikaku says nothing for most of the meal but he seems happy to just observe. Shikamaru and Itachi add to the other kids' talk.

Half way through dinner, Shikako frowns and asks to be dismissed from the table. Her parents grant it despite Naruto's protests, and Sasuke and Shikamaru's though they are silent. Shikako promises to be right back. She keeps it. Bringing a man with her that Minato has yet to face on the battlefield but would recognize anywhere. Hatake Kakashi, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. Also, apparently, Shikako's Genin instructor. His presence stops everyone for a moment.

"Sorry, I'm late." He says taking a seat on the Uzumaki side of the table. After a chair is found for him that is. Minato suspects that he wasn't actually invited but showed up when he heard who the Naras were hosting. He sitted right next to Minato and between him and Shikaku.

"I'm sure your business was important." Minato says. Hatake turns and says with all seriousness.

"Yes, I ran across an excitable turtle and had to teach him rock-paper-scissors so he wouldn't walk into the middle of the road."

Kushina chokes on her soup and Naruto's jaw drop. Itachi looks as stunned as a stoic can be and Sasuke is wearing every teenagers Un-Impressed Face. Minato blinks several times....What? Kakashi looks so serious he might be discussing battle plans.

Shikako giggles so maybe Hatake isn't lying but being metaphorical. Naruto rejects that though.

"Liar! That's even worse than your last one!"

Hatake fakes offense and just like that, the dinner is back to it's previous rhythm. Hatake has apparently been shadowing Shikako around. "stalking" Naruto calls it and only half apologizes when Kushina reprimands him. His wife and Yoshino then commiserate over stubborn children. From there they swap baby tales that have all the kids squawking in embarrassment. Even Itachi gets in on the action. He has such a deadpan way of delivering the story of how Sasuke failed to get tomatoes from the cupboard with the right application of chakra that Kushina is howling with laughter and Minato cracks an honest smile. Apparently all is fair in love and war, because Sasuke drags up Itachi's first date and, wow, Minato though _he_ had been bad with women was a kid.

The night turns into a long one but nobody is concerned. They call it quits when the kids start to yawn. There are pleasant goodbyes at the door of the Nara Compound. The Uchiha and the Namikazes walk for a little while until they have to split ways to get to their lodgings.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke!" Naruto cries out. There's a nod from the boy and Kushina decides to not let the moment go to waste.

"See you too Itachi-kun."

"I hope you enjoy the tournament." Minato says. Iwa has one member taking place. It's unlikely that they will win but even the chance to show off is important.

"I hope you do as well. Sleep well."

With that they split ways. Minato is incredibly pleased with how this night went. Besides the obvious plus of not having to sit through an awkward dinner, there might be the seeds of a real friendship forming here. Some would say that it will only making the fighting worse but Minato is feeling optimistic. Things can get better. And if this is the start of ending the Senju-Uchiha feud or even just patching things up with Leaf, then Minato will take it.


	10. Chapter 10

Shikako was a little wary at revealing to Sasuke and Naruto that she was a jinchuriki. She had been out of Konoha enough to know that other villages looked upon her kind with hate and fear. She was pretty sure that they wouldn't react too badly to the news, they were still Naruto and Sasuke after all even if they weren't the ones she read about, but...she was _completely_ sure. It was easier just to keep quiet. Or at least, brush them off. 

Turns out she's not very good at hiding something that literally everyone else knows about. It also turns out that Sasuke and Naruto aren't that bright about some things. Shikamaru finds her less than stellar excuses amusing. His favorites so far are:

"Kokuo says that the cure for Night Flower is Evergreen leaves and deer antler."

"Who's Kokuo?"

".....my aunt."

~

"Hey Shikako! Do you know that your shadow splits into five parts when you're mad? Is it a jutsu? Can you teach it to me?!"

"No, it's a clan thing."

~

"I'm surprised he listened to you. Adults in my clan would never have taken an order from me."

"The Nara are different. Plus this is kind of my expertise."

"Getting into trouble?"

"Har, har."

~

"My uncle told me about this short cut through the forest. We've got to move fast."

"Which uncle?"

"Kokuo."

"I thought Kokuo was your aunt."

"...I have an uncle named that too."

"That's kind of unoriginal."

"My name is Deer-Girl and my brother is Deer-Boy. We aren't that original when it comes to names."


	11. Chapter 11

The Land of Grass is just that.

Land.

And Grass.

Kokuo doesn't like it. It is too out in the open for the Tailed Beast. They prefers the forests. It's much easier to disappear when the trees cover their head. Shikako agrees that this feels far to exposed for her liking. She's thankful when the Konoha teams finally make it to the town set up by Grass for this Exam. There's not many of them but hopefully they will make an impression. Chouza-sama decided for quality over quantity this time and is banking on his three teams being good enough to get to the finals.

Shikako likes to think they have a shot. After all, one team is her, Sakura who is shaping up to be a terrifying genjutsu-centered medic, and Sai who has shown that he still has the combat chops to keep up with a jinchuriki if not the tact. The other teams are a combined Team 8, Team 10, and Team Gai. Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji all got promoted on their last exams so Tenten and Lee joined Team 8 and Team 10 respectively. They been practicing a lot for this. Konoha has to make up for that semi-disappointing show on their home turf. Sure, Kiba managed to win the Tournament but it was way too close of a call. Shikako was the only one not surprised that Gaara managed to give a One-Tail empowered Kiba a run for his money. The Kazekage's family blood limit was powerful and Gaara had inherited his grandfather's Iron Release. 

There's a lot of pressure on Shikako to trounce everyone. A lot. She's been getting a lot of extra training from Kakashi to handling Kokuo's chakra and more access to her Clan library than is technically allowed for a Genin. It should be enough. Possibly. It's hard to tell since Shikako knows who else will be at this Exam. Nothing ever goes smooth when all of the Team 7s are in the same place. Nothing.

"You are free to explore." Chouza-sama tells them once their lodgings have been secured. "But stay together and do not leave your sensei's sight."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The Genin chorus. All three teams agree to explore the town. Shikako leads them without meaning to. Despite the fact that she's a Wall, she still finds it weird how they follow her without question.

 _They are only doing their duty._ Kokuo reminds her.

 _Still weird._ Shikako tells them mentally. What's weird is that she leads them towards two familiar charka signatures without meaning to. It seems like they were looking for her as all the teams meet at a cross-way at the same time. (If Shikako was more attentive, she would have noticed how many people turned to watch this meeting. More out of self-preservation than interest. Explosions tend to happen when their Clans meet. It's a good thing normal doesn't agree with Team 7.)

"Shikako!" Naruto cries out with a grin. His teammates, Karin and Suigutsu are at his side and Zabuza-sensei is behind them. His great sword overshadowing them all. "Sasuke-teme!"

"Dobe." Sasuke calls back without heat. Kurotsuchi and Suzembachi are here too. "Shikako."

She smiles at both of them. "It's good to see you both." 

"Just them?" Obits-Sensei says, his usual goofy self. "Shiko-chan, I'm hurt!"

"It's good to see you too, Obito-sensei." She corrects. And it really is. The last time all of the 7s had run into each other it had been the biggest clusterfuck yet. Sasuke almost hadn't made it out alive. (If she was bothering to pay attention, she would have noticed the dead silence that was echoing from the people watching this exchange. But she didn't so it was up to Sakura to get her team to start a fuss somewhere where they weren't surrounded by all sides. She will fall but she expected this.)

"Has anyone eaten yet? I'm starving." The pinkette asks.

"Nope!" Naruto answers. "We were just looking for the food. Suigetsu here is getting cranky without his late lunch snack."

"Hey! At least I'm getting taller." The water user in question retorted. "Unlike you short-cake."

"Shut up, I'm just a late bloomer."

"Is that what it is called dic-" Sakura covers Sai's mouth before he can finish that sentence.

"How are you related to Shimura-sama?" She mutters. Her teammate's rudeness never seems to end. Sai responds but it is muffled which is really good for everyone. Karin shoots her a commiserating look.

"Food sounds good." Tenten says. She finds this whole thing weird but she hasn't dealt with Team 7 all that much. According to Hinata, this is pretty much normal.

"I think there is a meal hall not far from here." Hinata mentions.

"Oh yeah! Do you think they have ramen?"

"Possibly." Shikako says as they move in the direction of said hall.

Naruto loops an arm around her and Sasuke's shoulders. "Then let's get going!"

Shikako walks with him, knowing that he will just drag her if she doesn't. Sasuke gives a token noise of protest but doesn't get out of the hold.

"You ready for the Exam?" Naruto asks her. "I'm going to kick Sasuke-teme's ass."

"In your dreams." Sasuke shoots back.

"I would have thought Bakashi wouldn't let his Genin out of his sight." Obito asks Shikako's sensei for this exam.

"He's protecting Hokage-sama. I'm Rin Noharu."

"Obito Uchiha! Nice to meet you." Shikako's not sure how things will go now that they've met. Obito probably won't form a crush since they are both adults. But...the luck of the 7s is strong. "How did convince Bakashi to lend you his students?"

"That's a very pretty way you've got your hair." Sakura says to Karin. The Uzumaki has her flaming red hair in a multiple of braids.

"Thank you. It took forever but it is worth it. What made you cut your's? It was cute long."

"Mission." Sakura says with a shrug. She reaches up to touch her now shoulder length hair. Between keeping it long and getting out of an enemy hold to free Sai, it had been no contest.

As the teams move away one of the Cloud Jonin says what everyone else was thinking.

"What the FUCK was that?"


End file.
